Electric Hearts
by Kodelaine
Summary: Ginny assists her twins in organizing their shop before it opens for Summer, and ends up finding a curious looking potion in the storage room. She decides to drink it, and is quite upset with its effects, though her brothers aren't. FredXGinnyXGeorge threesome, contains usage of Aphrodisiacs, incest, etc. Takes place after the war


I've had an idea for something like this for a while and I thought i'd write it out!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

It was your average, everyday routine at the Burrow. Molly cleaning, Arthur off at work, and the kids doing their own thing. Today the twins had decided they needed help cleaning their shop before opening it up for the first day of summer, and Ginny was glad to come and help seeing she had nothing more to do that day.

When they had first got their she was absolutely _fuming_ as she realized how unorganized her brothers were. Things were hanging about, items shoved onto shelves that they didn't belong on, typical twin organization skills no doubt. They both shrugged, used to her bickering and organization peeves. She had _always_ been organized, ever since she was little. Everything in her room was like that as well, things stacked neatly on shelves, tall things in back, short in front, and so forth.

The twins took the liberty of organizing the second floor of the shop, where the larger and heavier items were located, leaving Ginny to organize the first floor. Ginny grabbed a bunch of vials off of the shelf, dusting it off before rearranging it. She noticed there were an uneven amount of potions, and knew there were some extras in storage so she made her way up the stairs and into the storage room, looking around for the specific potion she needed.

Ginny quickly located it, preparing to turn the lights off and leave when a gleaming bottle caught her eye. She walked over to it curiously, picking it up and looking it over. It was a small glass vial of bright pink liquid that constantly bubbled, and a tag hanging off of it was embellished with a heart with a lightning bolt in the middle. That was odd, the Twins had stopped carrying love potions _months_ ago... Perhaps this wasn't a love potion?

The young girl set the other potion down, looking around before popping the cap out of the pink vial. She took a whiff of it, sighing softly as the smell wafted up to her nose. It smelt of roses and freshly cut grass, with a _hint_ of ginger and banana in it. Perhaps this was a new thing they were going to release this summer, or maybe something they didn't finish yet? Whatever it was it seemed harmless, and it _did_ smell good...

Ginny looked around once more, making sure she was alone before taking a quick sip of the potion. It felt warm and silky smooth as it went down her throat, causing her to involuntarily shiver. She quickly put the cap on the bottle again and set it back down, grabbing the other potion and walking down to go put it on the shelf.

The Ginger had soon forgotten about the pink potion she drank, until of course another heated shiver went down her spine, her face heating up. She leaned against one of the shelves in surprise, gasping. _That_ wasn't good. She began panicking, looking around frantically for one of her brothers. She saw red hair disappearing into a room upstairs and shakily went up the steps, shivering in fear.

She quickly entered the room, leaning against the doorway and whimpering. _"G-George..."_ Ginny whined out, clutching her stomach as she felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. She was terrified, standing on shaky legs and trying to regulate her breathing as she muttered her brothers name again, this time a bit louder, though it came out as more of a moan.

_This_ wasn't right. Fred froze, setting the box in his arms down. Ginny, _somehow,_ was always able to tell which twin was which, even if she was looking at them from the back, and this was the first time in years she had called him the wrong name, the last time being when she was quite ill and delirious.

Fred quickly spun around, eyeing his little sister up and down. "G-Gin? Ginny what's wrong, love?" He said, walking over and kneeling in front of her, resting the back of his hand across her forehead. She gasped at the sudden contact, mouth hanging open slightly as a flush rose in her cheeks. "F-Fred? I-I'm sorry, I though you were G-George..." She mumbled on, chest heaving.

"It's alright Gin, come on now, take a seat." He said, slowly leading her over to a nearby chair and sitting the flushed girl down, looking at her with concern. "F-Freddy i'm _sorry..."_ She choked out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He frowned, leaning down and staring into her eyes. "Shhh, it's alright this isn't your fault..." He said, slightly confused by her words.

Ginny shook her head, whimpering again. "Y-yes it is, I was in the other room and, and I found this little potion and drank s-some now i'm sick..." She choked out, leaning into his broad chest and sniffling. Fred quickly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh, shhh Gin, you stay here i'll go look, where's the bottle?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"I-it's on the table." She half whimpered half moaned as he rubbed her back before slowly standing up, giving her a quick peck on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minute, stay here Gin." Fred said as he left the room, quickly going to the storage area and locating the potion. He picked it up and looked over the bottle, freezing. _Shit,_ of all the things she could have drank it _had_ to be this one, didn't it?

_"Ginny?"_ He heard George gasp from the other room, followed by a groan of confusion. Fred quickly went back to the other room, standing in the doorway. "G-George, come here a minute." Fred said, George looking up at him in shock. "What's wrong with Ginny?" George asked nervously, frowning. "J-just come here you bloody idiot." Fred said, motioning for him to step out of the room.

George sighed, giving their sister a reassuring pat on the shoulder before exiting the room, staring at his twin. "What the bloody Hell is so important?" He asked, freezing as Fred held up the vial in front of him. "Ginny drank this." He said, cheeks flushing slightly. "You've _got_ to be joking..." George said, slumping against the wall.

"...How should we fix her? We can't just _leave_ her like this." Fred muttered, sighing. "Maybe she knows what an aphrodisiac is and we can just have her take care of it herself?" George suggested, raising his eyebrow at Fred. "And if she doesn't?" He asked, knowing his twin was thinking the same thing he was.

A minute later they were standing in the room with Ginny, observing her as she stared up at them, confused. "A-am I dying?" Ginny choked out, trying to keep her breathing steady. "No, no you're alright love..." George said, glancing at his brother who leant down, blushing slightly. "Uh, Gin..." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"W-what? What is it?" She asked, looking from one twin to the other. "Well... Do you know what an aphrodisiac is, Ginny?" Fred asked softly. Ginny's eyes immediately widened, her hands clutching her stomach tightly. "W-what? I-I... I've _heard_ of it, some kids were dealing them out l-last year, but I never had any..." She muttered, shivering as Fred brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Well alright... Do you know how to take care of it?" George asked, looking down at the two. She shook her head, frowning. "I-If I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation right now y-you idiot." Ginny grumbled, sighing. Fred glanced up at his twin, face nearly as red as his hair at this point.

"We know how, but..." George said, trailing off awkwardly. She looked up at him desperately, frowning. "W-what is it? Please, please tell me..." Ginny begged, another wave of heat washing over her. Fred let out a sigh, standing up next to George. "Well ah... You basically just need to..." Fred said, staring down into his sisters eyes awkwardly.

"G-Ginny, you basically need to arouse yourself sexually until it goes away, that's what Aphrodisiacs do, they _arouse_ you." George blurted out, staring down at his sister and trying to ignore how attractive she was like this. Hair disheveled, face flushed scarlet and chest heaving, a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. Now that he'd thought about it, he really would like to see her this way more often...

Ginny stared up at them, expecting them to be joking. She looked between the two, freezing when she realized they weren't at all joking. "B-but I... I don't know how to, t-to..." Ginny finished softly, absolutely embarrassed that she was basically asking her brothers how to masturbate.

"Oh _Merlin..."_ George breathed, turning away and taking a deep breath, Fred just staring down at her. "A-alright, it's simple, we'll just... _Help?"_ George said as he turned back around, looking between his brother and the young girl. Fred's eyes widened as he turned to his brother, staring at him. "B-but she's our-"

He was stopped by George who pulled him away from their sister for a moment, sighing. "Look, she's freaking out right now, and as her brothers we have to take care of her, _right?_ Come on Georgy, i've seen the way you look at her sometimes... And don't get me started on the tent you're pitching right now."

George quickly looked down, blushing. "Well still, we can't just reach out and grope her, we'll freak her out!" George muttered quietly, glancing at the girl who was staring up at them in confusion. Fred winked at his brother, turning around and looking down at her. "Gin, if you don't know how to do things like that yourself we'll help you out."

Ginny froze in disbelief, looking up at both of the twins. _"E-excuse_ me?" She breathed, blinking a few times. George pulled up a chair next to her, giving her a smile. "Look love, we can't just leave you all hot and bothered like this... Unless you want us to?" George asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was about to speak when Fred turned her to face him, also seated in a chair next to her. "Yeah, we won't tell anyone about this either so don't worry, we just want to help you Gin." He said, putting his hand on her leg soothingly. She flinched slightly at the sudden contact, looking between her brothers. _"P-promise_ no one will find out?"

_"Promise."_ They both spoke in unison, smiling at her. Ginny nodded, the twins helping her up and pulling her out into the hall. "W-where are we going?" She asked, following behind them as quickly as her shaky legs would take her. "Well sometimes our work requires us to stay here overnight." Fred said, smirking down at her.

"And so we added a bedroom." George added, pushing a door open and revealing a small room with a two person bed. Ginny followed them into the room, closing the door behind herself, a chill going down her spine as she saw two pairs of eyes raking over her body hungrily.

"S-so how are we going to..?" She asked, trying to hint at them that she had no idea what she was doing. Fred exchanged a glance with his brother, smirking before motioning for Ginny to come over to the bed. Ginny stepped over to the bed on shaky legs, sitting down on the very edge.

Fred moved in between her legs as George sat behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you _sure_ you're alright with this, Gin?" George asked softly, Fred now situated between her legs, waiting eagerly. She nodded, shivering at his hot breath against her neck.

Fred quickly began undoing her pants, unzipping them and tugging them down after George lifted her up slightly. Ginny flushed, biting her lower lip as she felt something long and stiff pressing against her ass. Fred looked up at her, and after a nod of approval, pulled her panties down.

George was leaning over his sisters shoulder, watching his brother work hungrily. She moaned quietly as Fred kissed her inner thigh softly, slowly kissing his way closer and closer to her entrance. Meanwhile George had slipped his hands under her shirt, Ginny shivering as his hands slid upwards to her chest.

"A-ah..!" Ginny gasped, tensing as Fred let out a puff of air against her center, legs quivering. Fred leant forward, kissing her mound of short red curls before moving downward, dragging his tongue up and between her folds, dipping it into her slit. Ginny shuddered, moaning and spreading her legs further apart.

George occupied himself with teasing her pert breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and eliciting gasps from her. "F-Fred, George, yes..." Ginny breathed, thrusting her hips forward as Fred pressed his tongue further into her heated core. He soon removed his tongue from her, replacing it with his fingers.

Ginny let out a breathless moan as he curled his fingers upwards, raking them over her G-spot and kissing her clit, building up a rhythm of sucking and thrusting. Ginny wriggled around in Georges grip, panting and mewling like a wild animal trying to escape from a predator, though the _last_ thing she wanted to do right now was escape.

George soon had her shirt undone, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and jaw, her breasts still in his hands as he squeezed and massaged them, humming softly against her neck. Ginny let out a loud yell of Fred's name as she finally released, quivering and digging her hands into the bedsheets below.

Fred quickly leaned up, continuing to thrust his fingers into her as he gave her a passionate kiss, the girl moaning eagerly into his mouth. After a few seconds Fred pulled away, smirking as he saw how hard Ginny was panting, flushed and staring at him with half lidded eyes.

"Do you feel better?" George asked, leaning against her. "I-I want... I want you two to deflower me, b-be my _first..."_ She breathed softly, staring down into Fred's eyes shyly. George tensed against her, Fred's eyes widening. "W-what? Ginny, I don't know about that, I mean you and Harry..."

"We broke up a while ago..." Ginny blurted out, staring down at him weakly. _"Please?"_ She begged, staring down at him desperately. Fred looked up at George, who was already staring down at him. "Ginny are you sure? We don't want you to regret anything we do today, alright?" George said, concerned. She nodded as she sat up, meeting Fred's intense gaze. "I'm positive."

She soon found herself pressed against the mattress, George making out with her heatedly and rubbing her inner thigh, the girl gasping as he made contact with her wet slit. "O-oh, oh _George,_ brother..." Ginny gasped, shivering as he nipped at the pale flesh of her neck, pressing two fingers into her quickly.

The girl groaned, looking up at Fred who was standing there, watching them and stroking himself through his jeans. "E-enjoying- _ah!_ The show?" She gasped, back arching off the bed as she felt George's member rubbing against her entrance. "Very much so." Fred muttered softly, biting his lower lip as he watched his brother teasing his little sister in a way he thought he'd never see her teased.

Ginny let out a loud moan as George pressed the tip of his member into her, letting out a grunt as he continued sliding further into her eagerly, eyes closer tightly. "O-oh God George you're s-so _big..."_ Ginny gasped, grinding against him and whimpering. Fred now had his cock out, pumping it slowly and groaning softly.

George pulled out slowly before slamming back into the young Witch, the girl letting out a hiss of pleasure, eyes slipping shut as she tangled her fingers through his red hair, her own splayed out on the bed, framing her pale face perfectly. George continued thrusting and grinding against her, gyrating his hips and nipping fiercely at her neck and jaw.

He now had pinned her hands above her head, using his other to tease her breasts before moving it downwards, pressing his index finger against her clit and sending her over the edge as she moaned in pleasure, gasping and panting as she tensed under him. On the other side of the room Fred let out a choked cry as he finished, hand wrapped firmly around his member.

George was panting as he slowly slid out of Ginny, looking down into her eyes. George smiled weakly, plopping down next to her and sighing in content. Fred walked over, sitting down next to Ginny and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. "Did you like that, love?" He asked, smiling down at her. She nodded weakly, nuzzling in between her brothers. After a few moments she had fallen asleep, obviously worn out.

"George?"

_"Hm?"_

"Do you think we should send mum an owl and let her know we're staying here for the night?"

"Sounds like a bloody _brilliant_ idea to me, and I don't think Gin will mind either."


End file.
